Distant Memories of the Past
by WANG-Mich-YAO
Summary: SHADIKAL PAIRING. This was just a little fanfic I wrote way back when about Shadow and Tikal being together. Um...its about how Shadow and Tikal met...very cute. I like it, people like it. Yeah XD Bad summary.


_**Okay, I'm back. I am posting all this old crap...ergh. Well, I may be able to continue this one because its a good old script instead of story. Scripts are MUCH easier. But I'll tell you one thing, I haven't looked at Sonic X in AGES. So...yeah. I've seen every episode though! Anyways, This is a good old Shadikal story. I loved that pairing so much...anyways. I hope you enjoy my little...thing here. XD**_

_**-WANG-Mich-YAO-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tikal and the Choa

_On space colony ark_

Shadow: Hey Maria did you ever think of going to the past?

Maria: Yes Shadow I do, now what makes you think that?

Shadow: I want to see what happened that caused what's happening today.

Maria: That is interesting. I guess that I could ask my grandfather about it.

Shadow: You don't _need_ to do that for me.

Maria: Ya but its better than having you stare out the window and down at Earth.

Shadow: But it's so interesting down there. I think.

Maria: I will talk to my grandfather tonight about it ok Shadow?

Shadow: Maria its fine, but it would be nice.

Maria: Is that an ok?

Shadow: Sure.

_Outside of Dr. Robotnik's lab_

Shadow: I wonder if I can change the past.

(Maria and Dr. Robotnik are in the lab talking)

Maria: I mean Shadow wants to know about the past!

Dr. Robotnik: I can probably make something by tomorrow but I don't want to waist my time on that black hedgehog.

Maria: Please he just wants to see!

Dr. Robotnik: I can do it but only this once and I don't want you using it Maria.

Maria: Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!

(Maria walks outside and over to Shadow)

Shadow: Did you get him to do it?

Maria: He will get it done by tomorrow.

Shadow: I can wait I'll just wander around till I find something interesting to look at.

Maria: Shadow!

Shadow: What is wrong with staring at stuff?

Maria: Nothing is wrong with it, I need to go to sleep so bye Shadow.

(Shadow wanders around talking to himself)

Shadow: Wow I think I found something the Dr. has been hiding.

Shadow: I'll go inside and find out.

(Shadow sees something and Dr. Robotnik sleeping in the room in a chair)

Shadow: Wow what is this.

Shadow: What _is_ that?

(Shadow sees a figure in a capsule sitting down)

Shadow: I need to find out what's going on in here.

(Shadow walks up to a computer)

Shadow: Wow! What this is an echidna from the master emerald 450 years ago!

Shadow: Hey who ever you are.

(The person looks up and tries to talk but Shadow can't hear her)

Shadow: Who are you?

Shadow: I can't hear you.

Shadow: Listen I will help you out if you talk to me after I get you out.

(Shadow gets ready to chaos control into the capsule but Dr. Robotnik starts to awaken)

Shadow: Oh _great_!

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

(Shadow is in the hallway then Dr. Robotnik runs up to him)

Dr. Robotnik: I know that was you Shadow you are the only one that can make so much light in a split second!

Shadow: I was just walking around.

Dr. Robotnik: You shouldn't do that and why don't go stare at Earth through the window!

Shadow: What ever.

Dr. Robotnik: You don't need to be so confident Shadow, I know all about you.

Shadow: I know more about you than you do yourself.

Dr. Robotnik: Maybe I should just send you back in time 450 years ago or something so I can have time with_out_ you!

(Shadow whispering under his breath)

Shadow: Hmmmm. That means I could go back and see who the echidna is.

Dr. Robotnik: What are you whispering Shadow?

Shadow: Oh that I would hate to go back in time 450 years ago because any other time would be great just not 450 years ago.

Dr. Robotnik: Well then I will send you back in time 450 years ago. It will be hard to tell Maria but its better that having you snooping around.

Shadow: Yes! I mean no!

Dr. Robotnik: I can send you now too because the machine is done! Ha!

Shadow: Great, I don't want to go now!

Dr. Robotnik: Too bad!

(Dr. Robotnik grabs Shadow and takes him to the machine)

_Time travel room_

Shadow: Wow.

Dr. Robotnik: I know what ever I make turns out to be a piece of art. Just like _you_ did, sadly.

Shadow: It's very big.

Dr. Robotnik: Now get into the capsule!

Shadow: Does it hurt?

Dr. Robotnik: I don't know about that but that's why you're the test hedgehog!

Shadow: Oh well that makes it feel a lot safer.

Dr. Robotnik: Stop whining you're indestructible.

(Dr. Robotnik pushes Shadow into the Capsule)

Shadow: Man this glass is indestructible.

Dr. Robotnik: TOO BAD!

(Dr. Robotnik pushes the button)

_Suburbs of Mystic Ruin 450 years back_

Guard: Who is he?

General: I think he is knocked out.

Guard: Should we help him?

General: I think he's waking up!

Shadow: Who are you?

Guard: Who are _you_?

Pachacamac: Hey General what's going on over here?

Shadow: What in the?

General: Sorry your majesty, we found a hurt guy over here.-

Pachacamac: Well help him!

General: But he's not one of your men sir.

Pachacamac: What do you mean?

Guard: Look for your self sir.

Shadow: Who are you?

Pachacamac: Tell me your name.

Shadow: My name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog.

Pachacamac: A weird name for a traveler.

Shadow: I am not a traveler; I am just looking around for someone.

Pachacamac: Who are you seeking?

Shadow: A girl, she looks like your men and you.

Pachacamac: You seek my daughter, the disrespectful one in this tribe. Ever sense her mother and grandmother died she acts very disrespectful.

Shadow: What is her name?

Pachacamac: Tikal. You better not be after her to hurt her! She is all I have left besides the tribe.

Shadow: No I only want to meet her.

Pachacamac: Then follow the guard by the stairs; he will take you to her.

Shadow: Thank you.

(Shadow walks to the guard and asks if he could take him to Tikal)

Guard: You want to see Tikal? That's a first. Ha! Ha!

Shadow: Why does no one see her?

Guard: She is never seen because her father thinks she is an obstacle in the way of the tribe.

Shadow: Well can you take me to her now?

Guard: Yes follow me up the stairs we will find her in the room below the Master Emerald.

(Shadow and the Guard go up to the Master Emerald)

Guard: Are you ok from here?

Shadow: Which way?

Guard: Take the tunnel down there and you will see and arch way, she will be in there.

Shadow: Ok.

Guard: I must get back to my post so that I don't let Pachacamac down. Its and important job you know.

Shadow: Ok I understand.

(Shadow walks down the hallway and finds the arch way)

Shadow: Hello?

Tikal: Who is it?

Shadow: You wouldn't understand if I told you.

Tikal: See the archway to the left of you go to it and you will see me.

Shadow: Ok.

(Shadow walks through the archway and sees that the echidna is there surrounded by choa)

Tikal: You must tell me who you are now that I led you to the secret choa colony.

Shadow: It's a long story but ok. I am someone who sees you in the future._

Tikal: Wait I do know you. You're from space colony ark.

Shadow: How do you know that? It happens 450 later.

Tikal: Chaos, he can travel through time.

Shadow: Do you know what happens in the _near_ future?

Tikal: No. Chaos doesn't want to tell me.

Shadow: Oh.

Tikal: But I like surprises.

Shadow: What is the Master Emerald?

Tikal: The emerald above us it is the controller of the chaos emeralds.

Shadow: I have a chaos emerald with me.

Tikal: How! But all seven are up stairs with the Master Emerald!

Shadow: This one is from the future.

Tikal: Woooow!

Shadow: Watch this. CHAOS CONTROL!

(Shadow is across the room)

Tikal: WOW!

Shadow: It's called chaos control, it can take me anywhere.

Tikal: That has never been done by anyone around here!

Shadow: I use it all lot.

Pachacamac: TIKAL!

(Pachacamac is up at the top of the tunnel)

Tikal: WHAT!

Pachacamac: Get up here!

Tikal: Ok, sorry Shadow I'll be back in a second.

Shadow: I wonder what he wants.

(Tikal comes back)

Tikal: He said you have to go where ever I go. This means you have to stay with me.

Shadow: That's fine with me.

Tikal: Then he won't bother us any more.

Shadow: Ok.

Tikal: Did you want to see everything tonight?

Shadow: I guess, but save all the walking for tomorrow.

Tikal: You're tired from that shock in the time travel machine.

Shadow: Ya.

Tikal:

_Back 450 years into the future at space colony ark_

Maria: Where is Shadow?

Dr. Robotnik: I sent him back 450 years ago.

Maria: DAD! You sent him with out telling me!

Dr. Robotnik: He is there to be punished.

Maria: Why?

Dr. Robotnik: He stumbled into stuff he wasn't supposed to.

Maria: What did he find?

Dr. Robotnik: Follow me.

(Maria and Dr. Robotnik walk to the secret lab)

Maria: What's this room?

Dr. Robotnik: It is a room made to make creatures like Shadow.

Maria: What's that?

Dr. Robotnik: This is an echidna that lived 450 years ago.

Maria: It doesn't look old.

Dr. Robotnik: That's because she was resurrected from the Master Emerald.

Maria: But still. Why doesn't she look older?

Dr. Robotnik: It's because the emerald had preserved her life.

Maria: Why did you bring her back?

Dr. Robotnik: I brought her back to be a partner for Shadow and someone else you could talk to.

Maria: Oh! Can you let her out?

Dr. Robotnik: No she is still recovering.

Maria: From what?

Dr. Robotnik: Surgery.

Maria: Oh, that's sad.

Dr. Robotnik: She has a small piece of the Master Emerald in her so that she won't get so tired so easily.

Maria: That's what the surgery was for wasn't it?

Dr. Robotnik: Yes it was. She isn't ever going to be as strong as Shadow now but she can be a pretty good decoy.

Maria: When will she be ready to get out of the capsule?

Dr. Robotnik: If my calculations are correct, tonight.

Maria: Man this has been a secret.

Dr. Robotnik: Yes, yes it has.

_At Mystic Ruin 450 years back_

Tikal: Well you said to wait for today so get up.

Shadow: Huh? Oh ya I remember.

(Shadow is in the pile of blankets slipping around)

Tikal: I'll help you.

Shadow: Having the whole room floor covered with blankets was a good idea. Fifty people could sleep in here and not even touch each other.

Tikal: We did it for the choa.

Shadow: That was really nice of you.

Tikal: Thanks!

Shadow: You're welcome!

Tikal: The room is supposed to be like a huge bed.

Shadow: Come on let's go look around.

Tikal: Sure!

(Tikal takes Shadow out of the rooms and up the tunnel to the Master Emerald)

Shadow: Wow this is like a huge elephant that's green.

Tikal: It is big isn't it?

Shadow: I haven't seen a bigger emerald in all my life!

Tikal: That's funny!

Shadow: You remind me of someone.

Tikal: Huh? Who?

Shadow: A girl named Maria; she lives on space colony ark.

Tikal: Oh is she human?

Shadow: Yes, I miss her but I'd rather be here having fun with you.

Tikal: Thanks for the compliment.

Guard: Tikal! You're out and about for once?

Tikal: You are just another one of my father's men that just want to be the one to marry me when I am old enough.

Guard: You!

Shadow: What?

Guard: You are the one I saw pop out of no where!

Shadow: This guy is crazy.

Guard: Tikal you shouldn't be near him. He could hurt you!

(The guard grabs Tikal and tries to run of)

Tikal: Get off of me! Shadow! Help!

Shadow: Let go of her (Starts to run along next to the guard)! CHAOS CONTROL! (Pops out of nowhere in front of the guard)

Tikal: Help!

Guard: How did you get there?

(Shadow is standing in front of the guard)

Shadow: Let her go!

Guard: You are the devil!

Tikal: Shadow hit him now!

(Shadow kicks the guard)

Guard: AHHHGG!

(The guard falls over and Tikal trips and falls so Shadow grabs her before she hits the ground)

Tikal: Thank you Shadow!

Pachacamac: What's going on up here!

Tikal: It's not what you think!

Pachacamac: So what _did_ happen then?

Tikal: The guard was trying to run off with me but Shadow had kicked him in the head hard enough that the guard fell down. He helped me father!

Pachacamac: It is true that this hedgehog saved you?

Shadow: She isn't lying. She was chased and told I was bad so he grabbed her and she called out help.

Tikal: Couldn't you hear the screams of distress?

Pachacamac: Yes I did hear 'help', and something about Shadow.

Tikal: See I am right!

Pachacamac: Get this guard down to the lockers before he is killed.

Guards: Yes sir.

Shadow: Man that's a hard punishment. (He whispered to Tikal)

Pachacamac: We will have a sacrifice tomorrow and the victim will be all the prisoners. Tikal, dinner is in 2 hours so do be quick on you way there.

Tikal: Ok father.

(Pachacamac leaves with his men)

Tikal: See look over there that's where I keep the choa, and there is my dad's temple.

Shadow: Wow.

Tikal: I could show you the fields!

Shadow: Sure thing.

(Shadow picks up Tikal and runs to the fields he sees)

Tikal: Wow your fast!

Shadow: Thanks.

Tikal: The woman aren't harvesting right now so it will be quiet. They harvest a little ways away.

(Shadow picked a flower and gave it to Tikal)

Tikal: Thank You! =D

Shadow: You know you are beautiful like this flower.

Tikal: Thank you, again.

Shadow: You know Tikal I think I'd rather stay here.

Tikal: So tell what it's like in the future!

Shadow: Well I really don't know. I haven't ever been to Mobius or Earth.

Tikal: Oh. Then tell me what you do all the time.

Shadow: I sneak around; I stare at Earth through a window,

and I talk to Maria.

Tikal: Kind of boring isn't it?

Shadow: I know but I don't know why I exist so why don't I just do stuff that's boring.

Tikal: I just watch the choa.

Shadow: That's probably more exiting.

Tikal: Maybe.

Shadow: Lets go it's getting darker.

Tikal: Sure.

_Back at Space Colony ark_

Dr. Robotnik: It's time to let her out.

Maria: Ok father, can I take care of her for a while?

Dr. Robotnik: Of course you can.

Maria: Yay!

(Dr. Robotnik lets Tikal out of the capsule)

Maria: She looks so confused?

(Tikal looks at Maria)

Tikal: Who are you? You must be Maria!

Maria: How do you know me?

Tikal: Oh he hasn't told you? Oh no maybe I said too much.

Dr. Robotnik: How do you know Maria?

Tikal: I can't tell.

Maria: I wish we could read her mind.

Dr. Robotnik: Actually we can.

Maria: What!

Dr. Robotnik: We'd have to put her into the memory machine. It will take a while to read hers but I need to check something anyway.

Maria: Fine with me.

Tikal: Wha…

(Dr. Robotnik gets Tikal into the memory machine)

Dr. Robotnik: Maria, follow me.

Maria: What are you checking?

Dr. Robotnik: The time where she's from and where Shadow is.

Maria: Ok, but why does that matter?

Dr. Robotnik: Shadow wanted to go 450 years back in time so he could meet the girl. He might have found her and is changing her memory.

Maria: Is that bad?

Dr. Robotnik: Yes.

(Dr. Robotnik looks at the screen to see Shadow with Tikal)

Dr. Robotnik: That is where Shadow is. He is changing the memory of the echidna.

Maria: It's like a video camera.

Dr. Robotnik: I am such a dummy.

Maria: Don't say that.

Dr. Robotnik: He needs to come back.

Maria: Oh come on let him stay longer.

Dr. Robotnik: I don't know how he convinced her he comes from the future.

Maria: That _is_ weird.

Dr. Robotnik: He is boosting her memory by the minute.

Maria: Don't bring him back!

Dr. Robotnik: One more day.

Maria: Thank you!

_450 years back_

Tikal: Lets get some food, and then we can go back under the Master Emerald.

Shadow: Ok. Is the food really good here?

Tikal: We usually have some fruit and meat.

Shadow: I am going to have fruit.

Tikal: Ok!

(Tikal and Shadow go to meal building and get a bowl of fruit)

Shadow: Do you like meat?

Tikal: No I only like vegetables and fruit.

Shadow: Vegetarian?

Tikal: Ya.

Shadow: What are all those grapes for?

Tikal: The choa love grapes.

Shadow: Oh.

Tikal: Let's go back to the room.

Shadow: Ok.

(Shadow and Tikal go back to their room and ate)

Shadow: Ya know that I have to go back sometime, right?

Tikal: I understand (says as she wipes a tear away).

Shadow: I will be with you in the future though.

Tikal: I know, but once you leave. I'd have to wait forever till I see you again.

Shadow: If I disappear into thin air just wait 450 years. Then you'll find me.

Tikal: I get it Shadow. TT

Shadow: I just don't want you freaking out.

Tikal: _SHADOW_!

Shadow: Maria always does that when she wants me to stop.

Tikal: Ok.

Shadow: Let's go to bed.

Tikal: You're tired aren't you, from all the running?

Shadow: Well ya I guess. I used to have rings on my wrist that helped me get stronger when I needed it. But I left them back on space colony ark.

Tikal: Oh. That's interesting.

(They both go to bed)

_Back on space colony ark_

Maria: How bad did her memory get?

Dr. Robotnik: Worse than I thought. He needs to come back in the morning.

Maria: Ok. I just wanted him to know someone else besides humans.

Dr. Robotnik: He can meet her now and here. So it makes no sense why he wants to stay there and meet her!

Maria: Don't stress your self grandpa!

Dr. Robotnik: I do need to settle down. Don't I?

Maria: Of course you do!

Dr. Robotnik: You have always been taking care of me.

_Back 450 years_

(Tikal wakes up in the morning)

Tikal: Well are you not tired any more?

Tikal: Shadow?

Tikal: SHADOW WHERE ARE YOU!

(Tikal starts to cry)

Tikal: Now I'll have no one to protect me. Or care for me. Or… or… oh I want him back!

Pachacamac: What's wrong Tikal?

Tikal: Shadow is gone forever now.

Pachacamac: I knew you would fall in love with him.

Tikal: Dad!

Pachacamac: Oh please, its just you never like anyone any more. But then he came.

Tikal: TT PLEASE I can't take it anymore!

Pachacamac: You'll find someone else.

(Pachacamac starts to walk away)

Pachacamac: Oh, and Tikal we need the chaos emeralds.

Tikal: No dad! Leave them be!

Pachacamac: DON'T START A RIOT!

Tikal: Oh please don't start a riot! Come on you can do better than that.

_Space Colony Ark_

Shadow: What's the big idea!

Dr. Robotnik: You have been hanging around in the past with the echidna!

Maria: I tried.

Dr. Robotnik: Why do you think I brought back that echidna? Huh? Why?

Shadow: Ummm?

Dr. Robotnik: She's here to work with you!

Shadow: Then where is she then?

Maria: She's in my room. Did you find out her name?

Shadow: Her name is Tikal, Maria. I need to see her.

(Shadow rushes to through the hallway to Maria's room)

Shadow: TIKAL! (Says as knocking on the door)

Tikal: Shadow is that _you_?

Shadow: You'll find out if you open the door.

(Tikal quickly pushes the button to open the door)  
Tikal: Shadow! (Says as they hug)

Shadow: Are you ok?

Tikal: It's been so long! But time doesn't pass when you're in the Master Emerald. :*(

Shadow: WHAT!

Tikal: My father had tried to get the Chaos emeralds but then they died from the emeralds. He tried to kill me!

Shadow: Still why were you in the Master Emerald?

Tikal: I had to. Chaos would have gone crazy and everything.

Maria: You guys know so much about each other.

Dr. Robotnik: Ok, how did you explain you came from the future?

Shadow: It had already been told.

Dr. Robotnik: How?

Tikal: Now that's a secret.

Maria: Shadow you should show her around.

Shadow: Ok let's go.

Tikal: Ok.

Maria: Can I come?

Dr. Robotnik: You should stay with me Maria.

Maria: Why?

Dr. Robotnik: They have a lot to talk about. So I'd leave them be.

Maria: Ok.

(Shadow and Tikal start to go down the hall)

Shadow: Oh I wish we could have stayed longer together 450 years ago.

Tikal: What's in there?

Shadow: Stuff we do not want to see. Honestly I really hate going in there.

Tikal: Oh. What's in there?

Shadow: Don't want to know.

Tikal: Oh Shadow, I missed you!

Shadow: I know. Come on it's almost night time. We should get you to sleep.

Tikal: What about you?

Shadow: I've got stuff to worry about. Besides now I have more energy from the rings!

Tikal: Ok.

(Tikal walks away)

Shadow: Ok. I need to talk to the doc.

Dr. Robotnik: What do you need to talk about Shadow?

Shadow: How did you bring Tikal back? Why?

Dr. Robotnik: I thought I told you I brought her back to help you, and for Maria to talk to.

Shadow: But how?

Dr. Robotnik: I'll let you look at the blue prints for the project.

Shadow: Ok now I'm happy.

Dr. Robotnik: You better get to bed too you know.

Shadow: I'm going.

(Shadow goes to the capsule)

_In the morning_

Shadow: Hey doctor what's happening?

Dr. Robotnik: We're being attacked! Get back in the capsule.

Shadow: What about Maria and Tikal?

Dr. Robotnik: Take care of Maria.

Shadow: Doctor! Are you ok?

Dr. Robotnik: Go!

Shadow: I can't go until Tikal is safe!

Dr. Robotnik: She's already in a capsule. Now, GO!

Shadow: MARIA! Where are you!

Maria: Shadow! Help!

(Shadow found Maria)

Shadow: I need to get you out of here!

Maria: Come on.

Shadow: No! Not that way!

Maria: Shadow!

Shadow: I am going to the escape capsule!

Maria: I need to get something!

Shadow: Take care of yourself!

Maria: I will Shadow.

(Shadow goes to the escape capsule and Maria gets chased to the escape capsule by a gun soldier)

Maria: Help! Shadow!

Gun Soldier: Come back here! I don't want to hurt you!

Maria: Help!

(Maria puts her hand on the escape switch and the gun soldier shoots her)

_Ending Chapter_

I feel as if I should describe this story's last chapter in words and not like a script. For there is nothing left to for them to say, except for Maria wanting so badly to say good bye. Shadow had ended up forgetting most of what had happened before Maria had passed away, and so did Tikal. But Tikal would remember more because Shadow only has time for one memory in his head, Maria's death. Tikal's mind has a bigger spot for her memories and if there was no room for more, she'd make more. Shadow and Tikal crash landed on earth. The group of gun soldiers found the capsules and locked them up on Prison Island.

Later on Dr. Eggman, the grandson of Gerald Robotnik, had discovered Shadow and started to use him to get what he wants. But Tikal still remains on Prison Island. The future says that Tikal and Shadow meet again, but where? Why? How? That my friend is another story.

* * *

_**Mich: Okay, So...idk if u like it or not. I dont really like the set up anymore but the story in general is OK.**_

_**Shadow: ...yeah. WANG-Mich-YAO doesn't own Sonic X-thank god-.**_

_**Tikal: That was rude Shadow T_T**_

_**Maria: Learn some manners.**_

_**Shadow: Well ur dead, so it don't matter. *shoots Maria again***_

_**Maria: -dead.**_

_**Mich: Okay then...**_

_**Tikal: REVIEWS PLZ! WE'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!  
**_


End file.
